The invention relates generally to belt, chain, or conveyor construction, and, in particular, to systems or arrangements for preventing unwanted axial migration of a hinge pin connecting two adjacent belt, chain, or conveyor elements.
More specifically, the axial loads on a hinge pin in a belt, chain, or conveyor are such that a hinge pin retention system is needed to prevent the hinge pin from axially migrating and forcing its way out of engagement with the axially adjacent elements of the belt, chain, or conveyor.
In the past, plugs have been employed for retaining hinge pins against axial movement in thermoplastic chains and belts. These plugs have been retained in the links of the chain or belt by cantilever style snap fits with barbed ends. In these products, the hinge pin places a tensile load on the barbed cantilevered arms.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,709,807, issued Sep. 5, 1986 PA1 4,858,753, issued Aug. 22, 1989 PA1 4,972,942, issued Nov. 27, 1990 PA1 4,993,544, issued Feb. 19, 1991 PA1 5,020,656, issued Jun. 4, 1991 PA1 5,335,768, issued Mar. 12, 1993 PA1 DE 3241632 C2 PA1 DE 3913077 A1
Attention is also directed to the following German Patents: